kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MasterLau
>.> >.> <.< No one ever left a message to you, eh? Hi! I am new here! Wanna be friends? No? Then guess who I am! NoXmasterlauX 17:38, February 16, 2012 (UTC) You got it! And I changed NoXmasterlauX 01:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Report Sockpupeting is not allowed, but I think (not sure since I haven't read that part of the rules in awhile) just having multipul accounts is okay. I'll try talking to him to see why he's acting like this. Unfortunately, my laptop refuses to conect to the internet, so talking is about the only thing I can do right now since I'm on my Nook. >.< SereneChaos 01:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm sooooo sorry nii san!!!! My computer shut down and wouldn't turn on. Dx IM SO SORRY I LEFT. T^T [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|''' of Darkness']] 10:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Banning Hello, How old are ya gye? I don't hate you anymore for banning meh, but tell Marlene (Mars) that she isn't a real woman. NoXmasterlauX 16:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Accounts Lau, Forget it, I am not telling you my accounts! Oh, i don't spam anymore. NoXmasterlauX 17:09, February 17, 2012 (UTC) How many? MasterLau, I answer your question twice already, but if you wanna know how much accounts I have, you need to be more careful. Why? Cuz I made more than 35 of them. Funny, eh? NoXmasterlauX 18:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Reporting a user(s) I blocked the spammer. However are you positive that Demogina Fate logged in to threaten you? Because according to the records, the last time she/he logged in was on January 19, 2012. Also I cant find the records for Ciel Phontomhive and Snake-snake. I know they contributed with at least something so their records should show up on the local list users page. And I also cant find KononFinian or Lizy Midford. Perhaps something is wrong with my computer or the admin dashboard. However if I recall correctly you also mentioned that some users began to not act like themselves and suddenly signed in to threaten you? -- }} 02:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) My best explanation would be Grell or his family session hijacking other users. Otherwise then that I have no clue. -- }} 02:55, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok I warned ShySunflower. As for the others you listed Ill deal with them accordingly when Serene sends me the list of Grell's multiple accounts so then we'll have some base and evidence to start with. Meanwhile keep me posted if any account actively harasses you or makes you feel harassed in any way and Ill leave a warning. -- }} 00:40, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Oooh~ I totally forgot about that XD how bout this weekend when we put up our new avi's? And I'm pretty sure the Izaya one was this one: http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/16400000/Izaya-Orihara-1izaya-orihara-16437063-829-466.jpg But I like this one too: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l5i3hqm7Vz1qbau23.png You can choose which one you want XD 06:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yep I still have mine :D 08:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ROFLMAO I was about to send a message on your talk page XDDD no I'm not avoiding on purpose. My dad's on his laptop and you know, I can't access the chat on this laptop and skype is blocked on this laptop too so.... awww you're not going on for a while? Ok I understand. Sure! Let's change our avi- hang on I dont have the pic on this laptop XD can you send it to me again? 03:33, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Never mind got on the other laptop ^_^ get on skype! 03:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Skype? :3 (oh why! I keep on spelling sky or skype as skye O_O) 03:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG you left in such a hurry XDDD kk see ya Onii-chan~ 04:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi HI there lau! No, i was jk! i am not grell, i am 18 year old girl, inna. I just met "neverlerning grell" and he begged me to ask you the q and pretend that i am grell. i thought it would be pretty funny, so i did it. sorry if you were confused. ShySunflower 15:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) cool Hi again! also, how do you make other signatures? i always have a plain "shysunflower" ShySunflower 16:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Awww man DX Seems like you're on chat but I can't get on coz my dad's laptop internet crashed ;_; so now im on my own laptop and yeh.... DX daaaaaaamn~ how long are you gonna stay for? 05:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually on second thoughts, can you go to the website I told you yesterday? :P it's the webchat freenode thing... RE:What happened to me, Whirly Ok back in the chat few nights ago when you told me to try to download the Skype phone app... I couldn't do it because I needed have an apple account. So... I tried to make one but I needed credit card stuff info, but I don't have one. No matter what I do I could not download it (I even tried hacking my dad's own apple account XP...). So after all that I fell asleep... zzz...ZZZ XD XP And so sorry for the late reply... :( I've been busy all week... I have finals next week so I have a lot of studying, today I have to go to my high school for next year to pick my classes and electives, and I have to practice my dance routine to audition to get into a dance company called Fusion. So I will get into chat as soon as I can until all of this nightmares are over. I PROMISE!!! :D Tell Skye her homie Whirly misses her!!! And I misses all of guys too :'('. 渦巻く よじれた 23:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh and by the way nice new avatar!!! :D I've been stalking my homie's contribs, idk why xDDD, but i see this and......WHY DIDN'T YOU PASS ON HER MESSAGE?!?!?!? O_O_O_O_O of course its not that big of a deal, but i still care cuz its ma homie. xP but your so mean nii san, your not my nii san any more!! TANGA! 00:57, February 29, 2012 (UTC) haha, that was me xDD and i know what your gonna say, so ill say it before you do, TANGA. xDDD [[User:Thehawkseye98|'''Filipino Queen]] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|''' of Darkness']] 00:58, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Ummm.... Just wanted to leave a random message! HOLY BEE WAX! lol wat? :{ mustache for chu! unhappy plz....UNBAN ME!!!!!!! I ALREADY HAD THE LESSON!!!!!! >o< *SOB*SOB* I WON'T EVER SPAM AGAIN!!!! Ciel Phontomhive 03:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) xD Omg, i missed ALOT during Christmas!!! I was looking at some of the blogs i missed out on while i was gone and i foundthis... xD Then i lol'd after reading all the comments. [[User:Bug_Guts|'OMG!!!]] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'''Bugs changed his sig AGAIN?!?!]] 18:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) xD I honestly cant pick a favorite. I just cant stop laughing whenever i see it. But if i had to pick a favorite comment it would be Kau's. Oh and, Knock down my hive and your house will be my new home! D:< i promise i wont leave you here with all the scary girls. xD [[User:Bug_Guts|'OMG!!!']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bugs changed his sig AGAIN?!?!']] 06:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Infobox I'm curious, how do you make an info box? Woop forgot about the header. Well, I want an infobox that tells people the Black Butler stuff I like (which is almost everything) XD ~ Grell It's me, Grell Hi there Lau! Don't freak out! I don't wanna kill you! Also, when you tell C. Phontom i made a new account again, tell him to let me reply before he blocks me, ok? And tell him that there are many users with my IP, so i DON'T have 60 accounts. How old are you? Just wanna know. Oh yeah, i am not a woman and i don't love you, understand? Bah bai! ChangingGuy 17:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) p.s: I've changed, but that doesn't mean i will stop making new accounts Sig Hey Lau can show me how to get a sig like yours? [[User:Bug_Guts|'OMG!!!']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bugs changed his sig AGAIN?!?!']] 18:23, February 27, 2012 (UTC) -Pretends like i understand everything the guide says- :D Thanks Lau! [[User:Bug_Guts|'OMG!!!']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bugs changed his sig AGAIN?!?!']] 14:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) OMG! Did it work?! ... Bug Guts Talk 14:55,2/28/2012 O_o It worked... MASTERLAU!!!!!!! MASTERLAU!!!!!! WE FOUND GRELL!!!!! HE IS NOW A "ChangingGuy"!!!!!!!!!! U CAN FIND HIM ON THE CHAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! 555typedscorpion 19:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Woman? HAHA! Just wanted to scare everyone off. Nevermind about this joke. Can we be friends? ChangingGuy 01:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ok Ok, i will try to stick to one account. ChangingGuy 01:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Heya! Heya Lau! Remember me, Tai from the chat? Well, it's been a pleasure to meet cha! Okay...so I just jumped in to say hi, so see ya! =D Usaji Taiiso 02:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ!!!!! PLZ UN BAN ME!!!!, PLZ!!!!! *SOB*SOB* PPPPPLLLZZ!!!!!! ;_; Ciel Phontomhive 03:20, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Ooooh :3 I love your new sig colours XDDD Looks sorta.... Idk futuristic? Lmao XDDD but anyways, so aweshum~ 05:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Zomg yeh! That aweshum robot who loved eating you lmao. XD 05:41, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Just giving you a heads up that I'm here, but I'm doing work on my school laptop so.... ^^" I'll catch up with you guys later! :D 05:36, March 1, 2012 (UTC) --- Hey there! You know, you are not as bad as i thought, lau. ChangingGuy 17:51, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Ello! sorry! i've been really busy lately with school and stuff! but i am here now! Sherlockhommies 21:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) shirley sign Hello there! I saw the message you send Bug Guts about the sign, but i still can't figure how to change it. AmandaDark 00:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC)AmandaDark Chat Hello 'gain! Can you join the chat? ChangingGuy 01:44, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Lau, please join, ^^ Lego-y 01:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Sign Hello, Thank you very much for explaining. AmandaDark 02:04, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Misses Lau Hey there! What's up? Well, since you're gone, I might as well waste some time sending you this pointless message. Look at your emails, by the way. :P ~Lego-y WOAH WOAH WOAH!!! When did Onii-chan become a girl!?!??!? O_O 05:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) xD Lololololoolo!!! I guess girls really do rule this wiki!!! Bug Guts Talk 14:25,2/29/2012 Well, in my language, "Misses" stands for "man of stout", mhmm. :P But, hey, (@Lau) you should check your email - incoming messages! xD ~Lego-y Lmaooo! Bugs... You... XD xD ooh man of stout, eh? I like that. Call me Misses! (don't really call me that xD but you can call me Man if Stout) :I think you mean "man of stout", not "man if stout". :P ~Lego-y Oh right! Typo, sorry. Lmaooo i think i said that I'm a man only if I'm stout xD Zomg Bugs dude just use your template!! XD It's so longggg XD And yesh!! We're winning a guy over!! Not that us girls don't rule this wiki already >:D man of stout....? XD so Onii-chan is chubby...? XD 06:39, March 2, 2012 (UTC) xD Omg Tsumi, i was just about ask Lau about that!!! :P So how do you do this template thing?? But if Lau confirms that he is with the girls... >xD Im going to call him Miss Lau!!! the guys of this wiki will most likely be doomed! Bugglez waz here 08:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Just type in this: . That's what I do with my sig template but Onii-chan and Doggy put their sig into the custom sig box thingy and just type four tildes ~~~~ as always. Depends on what you like XD Oh yeh huh? I should totally convince Onii-chan to join our side and then the whole male population will be doomed for eternity I said nothing at all *innocent face* ^^" 09:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) xD I think i fixed it, i dont know... Lets find out! D: Nooo! Then i'll be stuck with Doggy over there!!! And he is so serious! xD Lies... Voila! It works! XD LMAO but he's still a cute doggy XD *pat pat* NO MANIPULATING THE MEANING XD 07:26, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Lmaooo haha I didn't notice this until now xD LMAOOO ok I won't manipulate it xD xD xD yes cute doggy lol. No homo! Errrrrrrrr Hi there, Lau! Maybe this is against the rules, but i like reading C. Phontom's messages. I quet didn't understand what you wrote here: Ermm first of all... Why would your friends use them? And second, why would you make multiple accounts? And uhh, if "Grell" has two siblings and you and Len are them, then who was Lizy Midford? Because she claimed that she is also Grell's sis but Grell said she doesn't want to come back cuz she thought this wiki was rude... So uhh, I dunno if I believe any of you, really... See this is why you shouldn't have multiple accounts; you really gonna lose trust in the community. ChangingGuy 18:03, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Emoticons I forgot to mention that I might not start not these soon since the gifs I've seen so far for the emoticons are honestly ugly so I'll handle these later. -- }} 02:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Uhhhhhhh Ok, but....I don't know if CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl is Lizy Midford, but Len is my bro. And, no, Alica Phantomhive isn't my sis. I don't know if she is Lizy Midford also, but i did tell you i had 1 sis and 3 bros. it equals 4 siblings. Now, Lizy Midford has her own laptop, so i'll try to find out if she is CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl and Alica Phantomhive. Thanks again! P.S.: plz, join the chat ChangingGuy 02:39, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *pokes* Get on chat! :D 01:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Le chat xD Ooh I left cuz I had to shower, but the bathroom's occupied so I came back xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here''' for self destruction]] 02:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Ahh wait it's unoccupied now so be right back! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here' for self destruction]] 02:04, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Beehive xD Ahh, dont worry... Im just fortifying the hive's defenses. thats why i moved there in the first place. Dont touch them or get near them and they wont try to harm you. BUT! If they sting you quickly get indoors because when they sting you they release a pheromone that lets the rest of the hive knew that they are under attack. Which then causes like 10 ****loads of bees to chase after you. :D Got all that? xD Lol! Not evil, smart... If we were evil... You wouldn't have a house! :D you would have been stung atleast ten times by now. And no problem, Bugs cares about his friends just as much as his minions! :P Which is alot of care for me to give to a human. xD Im on my Gmail right now. And no Skype. :P Dx Ahh! Forgot my sig! Oh this reminds of the time there was this big wasp hive (XD) in my balcony and my dad used a broom and whacked the hell out of it. XDDD Hahaha you sound like a nerd Bugs XD 07:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Lmaooo Bugs xD hahahhaha epic dad ftw! Wouldn't they chase after him though? With their pheromone crap his minions would attack in numbers. That's the funny thing actually, I think he killed every one of them with that whack coz no wasp was chasing him XD he just basically distroyed the hive~ 07:37, March 4, 2012 (UTC) xD To bad i dont rule over bunnies. Kill one and it gets replaced with like 5 more! Hey i said nothing! Dx Yo dad is mean!